Yume100:乐园
by NegiBunny
Summary: 梦100/yume100，R18，路西安与失乐园，one-shot


_本文为游戏【梦王国与沉睡的100王子/夢王国と眠れる100人の王子様】同人_

 _CP：路西安x公主/ルシアンx姫_

引用几乎全部来自弥尔顿的《失乐园》和《复乐园》，三个场景分别源于撒旦引诱夏娃堕落、撒旦被圣子打败、亚当和夏娃在伊甸园的婚礼，情感倾向大概也是堕落、救赎、平淡一生

【乐园】

输的人，要答应赢的人一件事。简单的游戏规则，只不过以他为对手，她从一开始，就没可能赢吧。

清晨的森林里弥漫着与他眼眸同色的雾，好安静，连小动物的声音都听不到。朝霭被夜色的羽翼划开，她靠在他坚实的胸膛，悬空的双足之下是一望无际的墨绿。"要去哪里……？"她轻声发问，而他只是笑笑——

"鸟笼。"

到明天的太阳升起来为止，她要做一只小鸟，享受"主人"的精心呵护。起初她没能理解这个要求，毕竟，他才是背生双翼的那个人。"雏鸟是不会飞的"，他如此解释，便抱着她飞往森林的尽头。

"真厉害啊…近看居然有这么大。"两人降落的地方，是空无一人的教堂，建筑外的光透过巨大的彩绘玻璃投照在立柱上，留下一片色彩斑斓的影子。入口处的地面上绘着回环的迷宫，通圣之路如斯遥远，她痴痴地望着华丽穹顶上绘制的壁画，众天使绽开雪白的羽翼环绕着神明荣光闪耀的王座。"这里原本是有名的神殿，小时候我们经常到这里来。"路西安跟在她身后，双脚不触地因而没有半点声响。"后来因为禁区的范围扩大，就荒废了。"说到这里，他的声音有些落寞。关切地回望他，他沉浸在自己的思绪中，寂寥的眼神带着些许怀念。"没有比这更好的鸟笼了，不是吗？像你一样高贵又纯洁的小鸟…"两人身后的大门有意识似的缓缓合上，紧闭的门缝以浑厚的响动隔绝光线的时候，路西安的面颊上泛起微笑的涟漪，"来吧……"握住伸过来的手，她将思绪与主动权一同交与这没落圣殿的领主。

偌大的藏书室浮动着古籍特有的醇香，她徘徊在高至天花板的书架前，以指尖感受历史的神圣与厚重。"我想你需要水。"身侧响起温柔的轻语，她刚准备伸手，那句"谢谢"未曾说出口，他就将装饰复杂的瓷质茶杯递到她嘴边。清甜的液体滑入唇缝，她惊讶地看着这一切，他不好意思地偏开了头。"小鸟是不可以用手的。"简单的陈述，他将空杯子放在一边的小桌上，随即抱起她迅速腾空。短暂而快速的低空滑翔，再度着陆时她已置身毛绒绒的软垫。离地数米的飘窗被人放了毛毯和抱枕，边上还有几本厚书，足够宽敞的空间轻易地容纳了两人。没有灰尘、也没有令人不快的霉味，这里一定做过事前准备，亦或是有人经常来这里。

记忆里的场景，他靠在飘窗的一边，将书架在支起的一条腿上，借着窗外阴沉的光阅读；两片漆黑的羽翼随意地垂下，就像外墙装饰的大理石塑像。有些搞不清当下的状况，她小心翼翼地支起身体，尽量不打扰到他，向飘窗的边缘移动。"啊…"足以摔个半身不遂的高度让惊呼溜出唇角，保持爬行姿势的她双臂开始颤抖，眼看着就要向前倒去。一只手有力地抓住了她的右肩，将她拉回安全的地方，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛越过书页盯着她，不知是责怪还是无可奈何。

"乱跑的话会掉下去哦。"叹息一声，伸到空中的手犹豫了片刻落在她头顶，轻轻抚弄两下以表安慰，就像她是个幼小的动物。"这到底……"话还未说出口，就被塞进嘴里的东西堵了回去，她让舌尖在上面转了一圈，酸酸甜甜的，是糖。"游戏。"他避开她的目光，继续看那本泛黄的书，似乎也想不出更令人信服的说法。她望了他一会儿，后退着挪到与他相对的位置，撑在软垫的手触到皮革，拾起来的封面上用金烫绘着已模糊不清的地上乐园。

带着好奇翻开，晦涩难懂的诗篇旁绘着精美的图画，云层之上的战争，翅膀染黑的天使，深不见底的火海，懵懂无知的人类，覆灭无踪的乐园——她想起自己在另外一边的世界也知道这个故事。为了能够理解，她从熟悉的部分读起，关于人类的祖先是如何受了蛇的引诱吃下通向死亡的禁果。她看得太过认真，以至于建筑物的阴影爬上了字里行间都不曾察觉。

"小鸟…"并不熟悉的称呼，却像是在叫她，她下意识地抬起头。路西安不知道什么时候来到她面前，手里握着刚刚喝水的杯子，他离开过了？同之前一样被喂了几口，他耐心地聆听着她的吞咽声，目光恰巧落在她正在读的故事上。"这样啊…"她听见他的呼吸顿了一下，"大多数人都看不下这种书。"

"你很喜欢？"他没有正面回答，只是教科书式地点评了几句人物刻画一类。手里的书滑落到双膝，他们同时低头，古书恰巧翻到天使堕落的那一页。尴尬的沉默，他立刻背过身去，拉开与她之间的距离。她捧起书本，视线在黑翼天使与路西安的背影间来回游移，她想她明白了。

"为什么让我做小鸟？"出口的是另一个问题，他放松的呼吸揭示了微微消散的紧张。"我一直想养只鸟。"

"我以为你已经有了。"她想起那日清晨看见的，他温柔地给鸟群喂食的场景。

"不，它们是过客。这和一方成为主人，一方成为所有物，缔结羁绊是两回事。"他坚决否认，回眸之中她仿佛看见了淡淡的残忍，"它们是自由的，如果属于我，它们就会变得和我一样。我喜爱它们，我不能这么做。"路西安沉静的脸上，绽出罕见的、自嘲的笑容："但我依然想，想用你满足一天的任性。这是我的罪孽，我永远不可能被救赎。"

"路西安……"受到此番话语的冲击，她暂时忘却自己深处高台。站起身奔向他，她从背后将他抱紧，脸埋进夜色的绒羽。他显然被惊到了，朝着她侧过身子，却没想把她甩开。心底泛起名为怜爱的情绪，她踮起脚尖，轻柔的频吻印在他裸露的脖颈。他需要的并不是什么小鸟…他要的是能和他产生真切情感的人，一个愿意陪他度过孤独的人，而他善良的内心不会允许。

他本是沉沦的，他本该沉沦。有那么一瞬，他们的时间被凝固，他偏过头倾向她，渴求她的触碰与安抚。但这美梦仅仅持续了短暂的时间，就被他一贯的负罪感击碎。"不要管我！"双手被人扣住手腕，强硬地拉离了他，路西安的声音很冷，是一种危险的警告。她无措地看着他，绝望于他依然拒绝接受安慰。"抱歉…"缓缓松开，他低着头，放慢呼吸调整自己的情绪。空气的流动再度停下脚步，她看到他在斗争，把属于青春的激情与柔弱都压到表象之下，直到那紧蹙的眉头松开，他脸上浮现出一种圣人的谦卑。"看来要先救赎您呢。"缓步到她身边，路西安弯腰捡起地上的书本，不由分说地将她抱起，便跳下驻留已久的窗台。

正殿，残破的排排座椅上积压着岁月的风尘，他的羽毛无意擦过它们时，能看到掀起的薄雾。漫长通道的彼方是纯净的圣坛，过去神官讲经的地方，路西安将她背对着殿门放下，让她坐在它边缘，她双目能及的仅是巨大的圆形玻璃和神像。他将那本书摊在她膝上，修长的手指引向故事的开端，那堕天使落到的地方。她会意地开始朗读，听见她干净的嗓音，他满意地离去，没入她背后的阴影。

"毁灭的结局令人惊骇，那火焰蹿向深不可测的地狱，在那里，他披戴金刚镣铐，囚禁在法场的烈火中。"

"多么深的坠落…他曾经住在幸福的明亮王国 ，身披超然之光 ，辉煌盖过灿烂的繁星 ，如今却是面目全非。"言语随着指尖滑过泛黄的书页，她在教堂沉寂的空气背后听见他哽咽的吐息。路西安跪在她所处的圣坛之下，双手合于胸前，仿佛是在聆听神明的教诲，亦或是借她之口，念出他无法言喻的自白。

"你拥有站立的同样自由意志和权利吗 ?既然天上的自由之爱对大家都平均有份 ，那你责怪谁 ，或者责怪什么 ?那就诅咒他的爱 ，因为爱或者恨 ，对我而言两者一样 ，它在分发永久的悲伤 。不 ，受到诅咒的是你 ……"翻书的手开始颤动，她不忍心再念下去。救赎，他所希望她看见的救赎，只有这无穷无尽的惆怅吗？"路西安……"她低下头轻声呼唤他，几滴清泪逃出了眼眶。

"读下去。"从背后传来的声音，依旧淡漠而冷静，但她纤细、战栗的背影依然揪紧了他的心。逐渐高昂的情绪打断了平静的祈祷，双膝触地的男人轻轻扇动翅膀，无声无息地浮到空中。"读下去……"重复这个请求时他的语调变得丝绸般轻柔，待她的手指再一次在那晦涩难懂的诗句上移动，才一同开口："我，多么痛苦！从哪一条路我才能逃脱无限的愤怒…"

"无限的绝望。"她用一只手捂住湿润的鼻梁，嗓音开始发闷，"不管我飞到哪里，哪里就是地狱，地狱就是我自己。阴间底部更深一层的地方 ，宽宽地张开，一直发出要把我吞没的威胁。"

"与之相比，我受苦的地狱似乎就是一座天堂 。"她听他略有讽刺地背诵，轻松如常的话语中甚至带了一分自嘲的笑意。路西安跃上圣坛，在她身后，以祷告的姿势降落。他伸手环住她的一瞬，她怔怔地僵直了脊梁。

"所以，请发发慈悲吧……"带着温热吐息的脸颊贴在她颈后，他像个撒娇的孩子一样紧紧依偎着她，"有没有为忏悔留下什么地方，为宽恕…留下一点点余地……？"他不再说下去，只是虔诚地吻上她奏响诗篇的声带。一片恍惚中，她紧张地用撑在圣坛的手抚过文字，身后的温暖便在静谧的冷光中散到了全身。

"我爬得越高也就跌得越深，嗯……"衣衫被人从身后一点点剥离，阴郁了大半天的太阳却在此刻以金黄的光亮降临大地，驱散本可藏身的暗影。她羞怯地无处逃亡，唯一能做的就是继续读诗，好让被他丝丝侵入的感官得以分心。"直到掉进仅有的、最为深重的苦难。"没有爱抚，触到她的不是柔情的抚弄，而是另一具散发着体温的身躯，以及手指向前推进的朝圣。小腹，心口，颈脖，他的指尖在肌肤上按出微小的凹陷，上滑的动作缓慢、仔细而虔诚，以致她被经过的皮肤以下涌动起惊惶与兴奋混合的红潮。

"再见吧，希望。"他爬上高于她的地方，压下她的肩膀，整个人贴在她身上，后展的羽翼减轻了部分重量。手肘放平，她的脸颊贴上印着诗句的纸张，由于重心转移而微微眯起的眼睛，变得不再善于辨认那些绝望的文字。下腹燃起将沸腾的抽搐，不够，这样根本不够，她想与他紧紧相拥、深深地接吻，而不是仅仅将身体赤裸着相贴。'这里是教堂'，她猛地想到，在世界上最为圣洁的地方，她竟在考虑这样的事。这是出于她自身的堕落，还是他的引诱？不，不是堕落也不是罪，这是她的选择，她愿意为之付出代价的选择。

"再见吧，与希望相随的恐惧……"颈侧传来炽热的吮吸，夹杂着牙齿轻轻的研磨，如同毒蛇在渴望雏鸟的咽喉。她竭力让自己保持声线平稳，不要过早地发出呻吟。双腿之间传来刻意的摩擦，他们被体液沾湿的地方紧靠，随着并无韵脚的诗句轻缓地律动。下意识地夹紧大腿，像是要把他嵌进身体，她将果核压在他坚硬的身体上蹂碾，充血的花蕾爆发一阵酥麻的震颤。

"再见吧，怜悯…！啊啊……"终于无法抑制出声，她的腰部向下崩塌，腿间的果核不断跳动，昭示着高潮的来临。"明明还没有开始，就自甘堕落了。"路西安俯下身，将唇贴在她耳边，若有若无地吻着，他夹杂着喘息的嗓音同样在颤抖，"考虑清楚，接下来就没法回头了，于我而言…"

"所有的善德，一去不复返。"她用贴在唇边的文字接上他的，他无奈地笑笑，搂住她的腰，将下体顶进早已泛滥的甬道。极致的紧缩，长期禁欲的身体一时承受不了这样强烈的刺激，他连思维都变得混乱不清。而她，紧闭的双眸再也看不进半点字句。"嗯…我的善德，就是你。"他在她耳畔宣誓，"有你，我就有与天空之王划分的帝国。"

空旷的圣殿内回响着粗喘与呻吟，巧妙地遮盖了肉体撞击的声响。记载了神之言语的微黄纸张也被情欲的汗水打湿，两人欢爱的体液滴滴答答地落到纯白的圣坛上，亵渎神灵的罪恶感无力阻止愈发高涨的浪潮。也许此刻，这种罪孽正是欲望的增效剂，是他难得的、对这个不公的世界发出的反抗。

"自从我第一次见到你…唔……你的美丽从来没有像这样刺激我的感官……"他笑着握住她双手，合出祈祷的姿势，又将手掌包在她的上面，"现在，你比任何时候更美…这是那灵验之树的恩典……"虚伪的祝告，他笑着背诵人类失落后狂乱的冲动。身体的嵌合引起灵魂的失坠，他以越来越快的速度迷失在两人相吸的思绪中，那里有他不敢渴求的抚慰，有超越凡尘的羁绊。"嗯…！"凝滞，背脊的抽搐让一切走向终结，喷涌而出的浑浊成为同罪的烙印。为了安慰这层罪孽，惟有肆无忌惮地享受爱情，直到两人被爱情玩弄地不知所往，双双坠入疲惫的深眠。

她大概是被光叫醒的。或者说，他的吻，就像落日的余晖一样轻。温暖又柔软，他用翅膀抱着她，因此无论是黄昏逐渐下降的气温还是圣坛的坚石，都无法伤她分毫。迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，她朝着他心脏跳动的地方钻过去，想躲开背后被玻璃散得五颜六色的阳光。

"你醒了。"他轻声道，将唇靠在她额头。一双手将衣服披到她身上，路西安仔细地为她系好胸前每一粒纽扣——刚刚没这么做，大概是不想弄醒她吧。"唔…这里好亮……"当他扶着她的肩膀，想让她直起身的时候，她立刻用手捂住了眼睛。无奈地叹息一声，他伸手揉了揉她的头顶："太阳出来了，明天大概是晴天。"

"唔啊——"长长地伸了个懒腰，腹部不甘地附和了一声，她恍惚中听见了若有若无的笑声，哈欠还没打完就被人塞了一嘴醇香。"嗯……好好吃！"被酥脆的奶酪包裹，里面是带杏仁片的面包。那个味道让她一下就清醒过来，只有双眸中还剩着点水雾，"你什么时候做的？"

"刚才。你睡了一下午，中饭都没吃。"说着他又从她唇缝间推进去一个，她想用手去接，被他躲开了。"小鸟是不可以用手的"，她想起来，却依旧不想做被哺育的对象。于是等路西安再次把食物拿到手心的时候，她弯腰凑过去，用牙齿衔起面包，又迅速将它含到嘴里，唇掰不小心擦到了他。"你啊…"手心的痒意让他发笑，双手捧起她的下巴，他前倾用舌尖收集散落在她唇边的碎屑。"好甜…"不知道是在指什么，轻吻在她唇间点了一下，他犹豫了片刻又将其转为小心的吮吻。等她从这甘美的吻中回过神，路西安已偏过头去不再看她，微微泛红的脸颊小声咕哝着'今天怎么了'一类的话。彩绘玻璃透进来的光打在他身上，将本是黑白分明的身体化成了迷彩的光影，好像他才是巨大圆窗所叙述故事的主角。她望着他，像是在欣赏一座难得的雕塑，一卷绝迹的绘本。

"你要看到什么时候……"

"唔——！"

他用小点心转移她的注意力，随即跳下圣坛将她抱起，展开翅膀从低矮的窗口离开了十字形的圣殿："再去吃点东西，很快太阳就会下山了……今天的星星会很美。"

顺着爬满藤蔓的钟楼，他们盘旋着上升，一直去到星星所在的地方。夜幕之下，万物都散发着宁静的光辉，她认出跨越墨绿之海的闪光，那是阿比特的街道；至于头顶云层中比星河更近的光亮，大概是艾恩泽的王城吧。她忽然觉得这是多么奇妙的一件事，万物的光华都在平和地闪耀，而此刻在这个阴暗的小角落，只有他们两人相依。仿佛他们不属于这个世界，只是这广袤舞台的一对看客。

钟塔的顶端是个巨大的十字架，经历了无尽岁月的洗礼，它依然泛着金子特有的光泽。路西安小心翼翼地将她放在横梁上面，自己依旧浮在空中，在她对面停留。失去了他的支撑，她慌乱地抱住身边的立柱，内心翻涌的好奇却又驱使四周打量着这个独特的地方。

"若是愿意站着，就站在那儿吧。但要站立得平正，倒要一些本领。"看她手忙脚乱，他不禁发笑，说着又不知是从哪本书上看来的话，"此乃神的殿堂，且是最高的地方，最高就是最好。若不愿意站在这里，就请跳下去；您若是神子，便没有危险。"墨色的羽翼沾染靛银色的星芒，他微笑着朝她伸出手臂，含情脉脉的双眸泛起水光，一时她竟辨不清他的神情，是出于天使的怜悯还是撒旦的引诱，亦或两者皆具——"因为经上记着说，他要派遣天使来保护您，他们要用手托住您，免得您的脚碰在石头上。"

"你会吗？"她问他，他愣了一阵，遗憾地摇了摇头："我不是天使…但你坠落的任何时候，我都会接住你。"垂下眼帘，颤抖的手向下握住横梁，她缓缓收起双腿，让它们重新成为身体都支柱。当她扶着十字架在那上面站起来的时候，她听见他屏住了呼吸。

"你不要做天使，就做个凡人。"无法抑制的情感，化为两行热泪在夜风中弥散，"做最普通的人，和他的小鸟，平凡又幸福地生活在一起……"双足发力，她如在梦中翱翔一般投入远方的星河。没有翅膀的她，在空中坠一条短短的弧线，便跌进他温暖的怀抱里。

他们两人如纠缠的两片叶子，在风中漂流。她不确定自己有没有放声哭泣，她听不见呜咽，占据耳畔的只有空气的流动和他湿热的呼吸。"您刚才所看见的这一切，我送给您…这不是戏言。"他在她耳边轻声细语，书卷中的魔鬼、那不怀好意的利诱从他口中冒出来时，成了融化人心的情话，"然而这个献礼，只有一个条件，就是认我做你的主人。很容易地就能把我所有的全部都得到手，还有什么比这个更便宜的礼物呢……"一只手按住了她后脑的发丝，他本该是反问的结句，成了一声若有似无的叹息。

逃离啜泣的乱流，路西安重新落在教堂顶端的大十字架上。他背倚着立柱，两片羽翼随意地摊在身后，而她则是与他面对面坐着，因为没有合适的支撑物，只能将双手死死固定在身体前方。"到明天的太阳升起为止，认我做你的主人；作为回报，我便奉上属于我的一切。"轻轻抬起她的下巴，他眼中满是慵懒的凄凉，那只手缓缓滑落，使她重新感受到将要失去他的恐慌。于是她不顾高处的寒风，朝着他的方向挪动过去，用脸庞追寻他指尖的温度。

他的手最终停在自己的领口。

发觉是陷阱却为时已晚，她早已身处被他包困的空间。低头轻轻咬开他颈间的纽扣，她将脸颊靠在他裸露的胸膛，炽热的皮肤下心脏正在有力搏动。"他们能看见。"如此说着，路西安还是将手楼上了她的肩膀，耐心地用手心温暖她发凉的肩头，"阿比特、艾恩泽，这样的地方不管天上还是大地，只要想就能看见…即使如此？"她没回答，只是抬头吻住他的唇。

夜风不断从两人的肌肤上带走体温，燃烧的热还是从体内不断涌出来。她抚摩他的双手变得滚烫，随之而来的是他低沉的叹息。对触摸的渴望终于换来了回应，路西安轻轻解开她的衣衫，指尖穿行在她光滑的皮肤。"你不可以离开我，现在不行，以后也不可以。"话语将热吻中断，她的唇舌下滑到他颈部，最后含住了他的喉结，"否则你就是个糟糕的主人…"他的身体一阵战栗，随即将她用力揉进胸口："我即是地狱本身，你连地狱也要吞没吗？"她在他耳边轻轻应了一声，便被人稳稳地抱起，跨在他大腿上："抓紧。"

"De profundis clamavi ad te.(我自深渊向你呼唤)"他将唇贴在她心口，吟唱着她听不懂的语言。"Dona nobis pacem.(请赐予我平静)"薄唇温柔地吮住了乳尖，祈祷颂中虚幻一片的快感让双眸看到了空气中流转的银，在潮红的皮肤上镀了一层白霜。当胸口绽开饱满的花蕾，路西安抬头与她四目相接，与先前堕落的悲愤不同，他眼中充斥着柔和的爱意。"尊贵的神之子，世界的君王，救赎的弥赛亚。"他的指尖流连在她粘腻的穴口，使她无措地喘息，"可否允许我进入天堂？"她颔首将唇靠在他的额头，他笑着叹息。

她像只浮在空中的小鸟，身躯之下摇曳着街灯与火光，只有体内缓慢而有力的研磨让她记起自己仍存在于世。混合着欢愉与恐慌的晃动，迫使她双臂紧紧抱住他的肩膀，在后背留下绯红的抓痕。将脸埋进暗色的天鹅绒，她细密地吻着他生出双翼的地方，于是他用羽翼将她包围，以柔软的纤维抚摩。而在两人轻缓的抚慰之下，极乐正与堕落在深处激烈地抗争，互相挤压、推搡着，都想完全占据狭小的空间，以己身的热流将对方同化。路西安深深地吸了一口气，舍不得过早地在美妙的天堂释放地狱中不断膨胀的欲望——需等她慢慢将它们净化吸收，当幸福与苦痛融成一片，神子和恶魔便能舍弃深空与地底的争斗，双双成为平淡安静的人……

今天的天气果真很好。

蔷薇色的阳光穿过绿叶，在鲜嫩的草地上投下斑驳的光影。微风送来水的气息，大教堂外有一泓清泉。她提起裙摆，穿过摇曳的野花去到水边，如镜的湖面映出少女略显凌乱的倒影。

指尖触到凉凉的水面，她手捧蓝天，闭上双眼感受苍穹的清凉，以泉水洗尽浸染一身的爱意与情热。滴落的水珠溅起圈圈点点的涟漪，等它恢复平静时、她再睁开眼，影子上竟多了一个人。

"啊…"慌乱地起身，她立刻退开了些距离，不想让他看到这幅狼狈相。而路西安只是笑笑，三两步追上她，牵住了她的手腕——

"回来，美丽的夏娃，你在躲谁？"他以玩笑的口吻吟出似曾相识的诗句，双眸盛满比天和水更柔和的温情，"你在躲的人，你是他的骨中骨，肉中肉。我借给你我的侧面，离我心脏最近的部分，让你在我身旁。从今以后有个亲爱的人安慰 ，不可分离：我追求你，我的灵魂其中的一部分，你是我的另外一半。"

兴许千年之前，人类之父真的就是这样追求他的夏娃。单纯又美好的暖意从心中自然地漫溢出来，她看着他，娇羞地将脸偏到一旁，垂落的长发遮住了圆润的肩膀。半拥半抱地靠着他，因为衣襟沾湿而显形的乳房紧贴在他胸膛，她以为他和自己一样不介意，直到听见他困扰的轻笑。

"我以为你不会在意这些。"她打趣道，稍稍朝后退了半步。路西安双手依然扶在她后腰，有些害羞地避开她的目光，淡紫色的双眸悄悄地打量她全身。"……我也是凡人。"他双膝微屈，在她唇上印下一个带着渴求的吻，不留缝隙地抽掉她口中的空气，等她因为缺氧发出本能的低吟才放开。她喘着粗气的红脸，被他捧在手心里。"我以前能控制。"他眼里写着令人哀婉的自责与后悔，几乎要将瞳孔撕裂，逼得她的热潮向内退去，就差掉下眼泪，"但你给了我禁果，覆水难收。"而她眼眶真的湿润的时候，他又突然扑哧一声笑了出来，转身展开翅膀飘开了一段距离。

刚刚那是…装出来的？？？

"什么啊？！"她不知所措地愣在原地，他依旧躲在稍远的地方笑她，难得愉悦的背影让她更加搞不清楚状况，甚至开始怀疑自己不再认识他。事实上路西安也对这样的自己很陌生，上一次这么任性地恶作剧，大概还是二十年前的事。她用一把钥匙打开了他心底，但她想见到的那个、被他内心的地狱囚禁了漫长时光的凡人，和想象可一点都不一样。

"恶魔才会骗人。"

"凡人也会骗人。"耳朵敏锐地捕捉到声音的逼近，他在她猛冲过来的瞬间闪到一边。准备将他推向水面的手扑了个空，她踉跄了几步便自己栽了过去。"当心！"本能促使他拉住她的手，可无奈翅膀的速度赶不上她的坠落，他把她拉到身旁的时候自身早已失去平衡，在她的牵引下两人只能一齐落入水中。

无数小气泡痒痒地上浮，她用力憋住一口气、不敢睁开眼睛，只能任由他帮助她调整方向。水打湿了衣物，更为紧贴的身体能轻易地感受到对方的体温。他想到过去也出现过这样的场景，那是个并无凉意的夜晚，经历了一天的日光湖水甚至有些温热。但现在是清晨，太阳还没完全露出她的面容，泉水的寒意能顺着毛孔直接钻进皮肤里。果不其然她刚浮出水面，还没喘两口气就抖了个激灵，随后一下躲到他怀里。

"好冷啊……"她的嘴唇微微发紫，泛白的指尖紧紧抓住他的肩膀。路西安展开翅膀将她包裹，厚厚的绒羽为她隔绝刺骨的凉气："快上去，你这样会感冒的。"舍弃被占用的羽翼，他淌水移到岸边，将她抱到岸上自己才从水里爬出来。她抱着双膝坐在那里一言不发，一脸做错事的样子，还没沉浸在自己的世界多久就被巨大的毛巾埋了起来。

"你没带毛巾就出来了。"并未责备的意味，路西安蹲在她身后，仔细地用浴巾吸干她发间每一丝水分。晶莹的水珠顺着尖尖的发梢滑下来，他望着她因潮湿而变得半透明的衬衫，陷入了犹豫。"这样不行的…"轻声感叹，他将手轻轻放在她肩上，感受肌肤轻微的震颤。低头看着胸口还在滴水的蝴蝶结，不知是因为寒冷还是羞怯，她下意识地裹紧了披在身后的毛巾。

逐渐升高的气温蒸干了草叶的露水，鲜嫩的青草上摇曳着树影与金色的光斑。她蜷缩在一片阴翳中，享受浴巾温暖的保护。不远处，两人湿漉漉的衣物被他展平挂在矮树的侧枝上，飘动在微风中吸收阳光。"你…你不一起躲进来吗？"尴尬地将头偏向旁边，她尽量不让自己看到他赤裸的身体，尽管路西安已经用翅膀遮住了大部分。

"我没事。"他笑笑，合在身体两侧的双翼收得更紧了些，将自己封闭在黑色的小空间里，足以断开两人的视线。可她依旧放不下心，颤颤巍巍地从遮掩中腾出一只手伸向他黑色的羽毛。"哇…"不舒服的触感激起了惊呼，"你的翅膀还是湿的呀……"即便没有养过小鸟，她也明白这样会让他着凉。于是她一点点挪到他旁边，举起被毛巾包裹的双手，捧住了挂着水珠的羽尖。"羽毛不吸水，那点时间也渗不进去，吹一会儿就干了。"他轻声劝阻她，她却不服输地嘟起了嘴，海豹一样洁白的两只手在他翅膀上刮来刮去。"不行，等它自己干掉会很冷的！"她还想继续说些什么，话到嘴边总归是低下了头，声音变得和动作一样小心而温柔，"路西安，总是照顾我…即使大部分时候是我非要跟来的，因此我也…"

'我也应该为你做些什么。'她没说出口，取而代之地，她吻了一下他湿漉漉的羽毛。温热的唇吻贴上羽翼的一瞬，漆黑的双翼猛地抖了一下，起初她以为是因为寒冷，看到他泛红的脸庞才知并非如此。"怎么了吗？"他摇了摇头，什么都没说，只是偏过脸去，暗自皱起了眉。她见没有异样，便挪到他身后，继续手上的工作。耐心地擦干每一片翅膀，又让手从毛巾探出来帮他梳理平整，过度的专注甚至让她忽略了翅膀另一侧不规律的喘息声。

"别摸那里…"指尖触到背部时，沉默已久的他突然弓起身子躲避她的手。这时候她才注意到，路西安不仅声音变得沉闷，皮肤也比刚刚热了许多，整个人好像都在颤抖。'不会是发烧了吧？'想到没将浴巾让给她，自责占据了她的心。于是她在草地上跪坐起来，抱住他的双肩，将脸颊贴到他颈侧——果然好烫。

"没事吧，你…"本想关心几句，眼睛却习惯性地往下瞥了一眼，丝毫没记起他当下赤身全裸。等满视野都填满他略显苍白的肤色，她才后知后觉地反应过来这是怎么一回事。慌忙推开全身僵硬的路西安，她在浴巾下缩成一个球，惊慌失措地想要把片刻前的记忆从脑海中删去。'刚刚那个…不是发烧啊……'为什么呢，他的身体，看上去正在渴望她，可她明明什么都没有做。以他一贯的个性，仅仅是这种程度的接触不可能会…

"我们用来飞行的翅膀，可以感觉到十分微弱的气流。"他淡然的声音，稍许缓解了她的尴尬，"只要有一点扰动，羽毛就…因此平时不喜欢给别人碰。"话说到这份上，她再傻也该听懂了。是啊，连风微妙的改变都能感知清楚，被人触碰不知会造成多大的刺激，她穿入细小缝隙的整理，说不定已经是难受了。"对不起……"红着脸呜咽，她从毛巾褶皱的缝隙中偷偷窥视他的表情，他逃开视线。

"……果真是知了善恶才会有羞耻之心。"意味不明的笑语，他起身来到她跟前，背后的阳光在看不清的身体上镶了一层金边，拢在两侧的羽翼挡住了她羞于正视的部分。"但是身为神之子的您无需有这些顾虑，这神圣的乐园里也再无狡诈的古蛇。"一只手伸到她面前，修长的手指在光芒中美得透明。"走吧，这后面的院子大得很。"他的脸颊带着淡淡的红，"离衣服干透还有一段时间，这里未免太阴冷了，你该去晒晒太阳。"

他们手牵着手，一路无言，不敢将目光移到身边人上，只是盯着面前的草地上越来越短的两个影子。不知是收了圣地还是阳光的影响，禁区内常年弥漫的迷雾阴退散到地表之下，原本阴沉的树林和花草也显露出原本的面貌。水边大片的花海，她不由得想起过去的事情。"小时候，经常和米迦勒、阿迪艾尔他们偷偷溜出城堡，跑到这里来。"结果却是对方先开口，她小心地转过头凝视着他的脸颊，路西安正温柔地望着湖水的彼方出神。太阳的暖光下，他眼里的灰暗也同这里的雾气一同散去，淡淡的微笑和她记忆中的某些人重合在一起。"我家里，也有个很漂亮的花园……"

"那个世界的家？"

"不是，特洛伊美亚。"

他有些惊讶，双眸却只敢聚焦在她肩膀以上："很少听你起说特洛伊美亚。"

"那个时候还太小，很多事都不记得了，只是有点模糊的印象…我离开这个世界以前，经常和哥哥们在城堡的花园里玩。"她蹲下身跪坐在地上，让自己躲进高高的花丛，一只手仍旧死死拽住披在肩上的浴巾，"两个哥哥给我编花环，经常会为了谁编得更好而争执……"温暖的回忆戛然而止，取而代之的却是脑海中那片被染成猩红的花海。她感觉到喉头在颤抖，连打在身上的阳光也变得冰冷刺骨——不该想这样的事。视线变得模糊，她将脸埋进柔软的毛巾，不想让他察觉到自己的失态。

"所以，谁的花环编得更好？"轻盈的触感落在头顶，她这才发觉他已坐到她身边。路西安紫罗兰色的瞳孔里，倒映着戴着花环的自己。"诶？"他是，什么时候？"你这样霍普会气死的……"破涕为笑，她扑进他怀里，让心搏接收了眼泪。他用翅膀轻拥着她，在耳边吐出苦笑："我有时会想，也许你碰到的是比我更可怕的事…我果然还是不够坚强，也正因如此你才会安慰我。"他捧起她的脸，轻柔地吮去她眼角即将滑落的两滴泪珠："现在，神最后的无与伦比的礼物，我永不厌倦的快乐。"

"不要灰心丧气，不要愁眉苦脸，你的容貌常常要比晴朗的早晨，世界上最初的微笑更令人高兴、更加晴朗无云。就让我们起来吧，在树林里，在清泉边，鲜花怒放，散发出它们从夜间保留起来、贮藏下来、专门献给你的精妙暗香。"安抚下他的夏娃，他牵着她起身，任凭半干的浴巾落到地上，并适时阻止她将它拾起。"你不再需要它了，神之子生来纯洁。"他越过相连的手臂打量她，那色彩缤纷的花环成了她唯一的饰物；他纯粹的柔情中，羞怯终于消失殆尽。

时近正午，他们仿照人类的始祖在漫步中享受自然准备的午餐。藏匿于灌木的浆果微酸而鲜艳，稍高的枝头也不向季节吝啬，慷慨地奉献出她的甘甜。在温暖水汽的号召下，林子里的小生灵也聚集起来，在他们周围伴行。"这是……"她驻足于一株果树，连木质都散发着清新的香味，在它的枝头，罪恶的果实红艳得诱人。他大概明白她的意思，想为她取下那些鲜果，她却执意亲历而为，

"当心点，别掉下来。"

"你会接着我。"看她略有笨拙地攀在树杈间去够树梢的苹果，他有些后悔当初答应把她抱上去。待她带下最为美丽的两颗果实，他们的故事也终于演到了最高潮。

她对着手里的苹果啃了一口，又将完整的另一个递给他，"你，同样尝尝，这样的话，但愿同样的命运能将我们连接在一起。同样的快乐，就像平等的爱，否则不同的地位将拆散我们，那时我为你宣布放弃神性，就为时太晚。"

"只有一点，吃下这个，罪即至死。"她的眼神意外认真，似乎是真的犯下滔天罪行。于是路西安毫不犹豫地接过来，咽下通向智慧的死亡，微笑中带着不常有的自信："如果死亡陪伴你，那么就我而言，死亡如同生命，失去你就是失去我自己。"

"而我将与你共享同一个灵魂。"他们彼此交换誓约，又将誓约吞食入腹。从今往后，他必须接受她所有苦痛的过去，就如同她甘愿背负他无名的罪责。

"你累了吗？"饱尝了阳光带来的盛宴，当那智慧之果也被食欲消磨后，他这样问她。

"什么？"

"我是说，你起得那么早，又忙碌了一个上午，也许需要小睡一会儿。"他眼里带笑，闪烁的光点看上去确实比往常更为聪慧。

"我读过那本书，我知道亚当吃了禁果后做的第一件事是什么。"模糊的回应，她还是牵起他的手，走入青叶密密铺设的屋顶。

巨大的月桂下面，结实的藤蔓错落编织成矮墙。成群的鸟儿掀起翠色的帘幕，在开着野花的软垫周围歌唱。她看着他伸手去逗弄高歌的鸟，自己率先钻入这座地上树屋。"这儿真的有张床？"她本以为会是阴冷潮湿的平台，摸上去却是绒羽般蓬松而柔软。"诗人说夏娃所睡的床上铺着三色堇、紫罗兰、日光兰和风信子，她有大地上最柔软新鲜的床垫。"吟咏爱意的群鸟飞上高处，他步至离她稍近的地方。也许是由于狭小空间的独处，亦或是果实的妙用，他刚适应她不加遮掩的模样，此刻羞耻心却再次回归胸膛。"这儿没有那么多叫的上名字的花，但我保证睡午觉会很舒服。"

"是吗……"她用双臂支撑身体，向后挪到床上，期间一直没有断开两人视线的相连。当她带着腼腆的微笑朝他伸手，路西安变得不知所措，但还是忍下燃烧起爱慕的面颊，走过去握住她的。

"在这里，你确定？"踌躇不决，他吻住她的指尖，依旧被花草的气息扰了心绪，"神说婚姻之外的爱是不道德的。"

"那就娶我。"他听不出这是玩笑还是衷言，只等她引导手掌贴于温暖的胸口，才明确剧烈的心跳。"亚当，过来占有你的夏娃。"四目相接，她的话语里带着命令式的渴求，"她是你的新娘。"

他还想说些什么，又觉得此刻一切语言都显得那样苍白无力，他唯一能做的只是将唇轻轻贴在她的嘴角，当她缓缓躺在床垫上，这股无形的吸引力没有让他们分开。她自下而上与他对望，恋人身后的背景是点缀着金色光点与鸟鸣的深绿；伸手环住他的肩膀，她逐渐加深这个吻，四片唇瓣重叠磨合，他口中隐约有股野果的酸甜。而他的舌尖并未在她的贝齿上流连，而是带着折返的舔舐下移到脖颈，细密的频吻中夹杂着轻柔的噬咬。眯起眼睛，她在眩晕的梦幻中感受他的触碰，深沉舒缓的吐息终在胸口被捧握时化成了浅淡的低吟。

"嗯……"他握住她一边的乳房，大拇指一次次、缓慢地擦过敏感的乳尖，柔和的粉迅速向润泽的桃红生长，结出饱满的果实。于是他饱含爱怜地尝过由她心血浇灌而成的两颗禁果，又将周围的浑圆与平坦一同吻过。丰饶的土地深处发出愉悦的轻颤，抽缩着小腹呼唤生命的到来。"这真的…让我不知道该怎么做……"双指自她腿间挑起晶莹的粘液，他不知所措地望着湿润的指尖，有些尴尬地轻笑，"如果你注意过，我之前做这个并非是为了肉体的欢愉，只是特殊状况下的情绪所致。"

"而现在不一样，我不再想着反抗或者寻求安慰，我只是……"话音戛然而止，路西安捧起她的一只手，深深地吻了手背。当她与他对望，她从他无奈的苦笑中看到了一丝兴奋和期待。他将她的手心贴在自己胸膛上，她从未在他身上感知过如此富有生机的搏动。"我只是想要你。我知道这对我来说很不寻常，但……"

"嘘——"她示意他噤声，支起上身用指尖封住了他的唇，"别害怕，我也感觉到了。"调皮一笑，她抱住他双肩再度陷入热吻。她稍稍用了一点力道就讲无措的他养面按在青草铺设的床垫上。忽略他的震惊，她用牙齿轻轻厮磨他胸前的圆点，让舌尖沿着腹中线滑至肚脐以下。

"别…！"她的手触到最敏感的地带，他慌乱地想要阻止，却被温柔的安慰淹没。粗重的吐息在她的抚摩下断断续续，直到有更为温热的东西将它包覆，紧紧闭合的内膜在外来之物的深入下向两边分开。"嗯……"她皱着眉，用手指抵住入口的两边，好将他慢慢吞没。身体完全嵌合，被填满的愉悦感在体内泛滥，腰部与四肢逐渐丧失支撑身体的力量，在精神快感的重压下，她很快就整个瘫软在他身上。

"嗯…路西安……我……"她呜咽着，推动体内的肌肉描摹他的轮廓，唇吻密密地点在他嘴角。一双有力的臂膀稳住了摇摇欲坠的重心，他为她拨开眼前凌乱的鬓发，低沉的爱语融化在窸窣的鸟鸣。"我知道，我也爱你。"温柔地点了点她的鼻尖，他依靠下肢和翅膀的力量将她翻至身下，谨慎地确认过没有造成疼痛，才顺从弥散全身的爱意在她体内研磨。也许是太过贪恋她的温暖，他甚至舍不得离开，巡回往复的厮磨逐渐转变成一味地深入。大地与树影应和着在她周身摇晃，阳光与他的吻交错着拂过身体，抖落了天顶开盛的繁花，下起一阵缤纷的雨。耳畔响起一支古老的爱之歌，也许是来自曾唱给亚当与夏娃的夜莺，亦或是独留大地与神灵交合的堕天使；曲调的尽头，腐朽的红苹果从树上落下，在翠绿的草丛溅落一地亮色的甘甜，往土壤埋入崭新的生命——

失去伊甸园的人，却带走了它的种子。如果这就是人类当初犯下的重罪，那这所谓的罪孽，到底是什么呢？

"你应该起床了，不然会很冷。"醒来时正被毛毯覆盖，她的视线穿过夕阳的金光，只望见他的剪影。睡眼惺忪地坐起身，她朝着的展开翅膀的他伸出双手，短暂的滑翔后便升入半空。

"我以为你会多留一会儿。"

"乐园失而复得，它不会再消失了。"

【END】

写完啦——！意识流？我也不知道最后是个啥，给困惑的吃瓜群众揭露一下我清奇的脑回路：

1、苹果熟了掉在地上，摔碎了流出的汁水是白中带黄，除了果肉和果汁里面还有种子

2、亚当吃苹果并非因为好奇，是蛇引诱夏娃吃了，他太爱夏娃才明知故犯，所以罪就是——？

3、这么长的一篇蜜汁飙车感谢你耐心看完TwT


End file.
